


Spidey... Pool?

by NoireRigel



Series: He will rule the world (JJStyleWeek) [4]
Category: Marvel, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Cosplay, Crossover, Geek JJ, JJStyleWeek, M/M, Wrong Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Pero cuando Jean-Jacques se había decidido a modelarle el traje que quería usar, la sangre de Otabek había comenzado a arder y no precisamente de mala manera. ¿De qué modo podría dejar ir solo a su novio vestido de mallas, azul y rojo, con todo su cuerpo marcado por esa tela que parecía adherirse encima?





	Spidey... Pool?

**Author's Note:**

> Cuarto aporte a la #JJStyleWeek. La prompt es "July 11th: Crossover".

Su novio era un nerd, y él lo sabía. No solo por la cantidad de cosas ridículas que conocía y de las que se dedicaba a hablar de vez en cuando, tampoco tenía que ver exactamente con su inteligencia, no. Lo suyo iba más allá. Era fanático de tantas películas, tantas series y también tantos cómics. No solo le gustaba la animación japonesa, sino que era un gran admirador de los superhéroes, y había uno en específico que era su debilidad. 

 

¿Cómo es que lo había convencido de ir con él a ese evento? Si, ya sabía que se llamaba convención o exposición, no tenía ni la menor idea. Pero cuando Jean-Jacques se había decidido a modelarle el traje que quería usar, la sangre de Otabek había comenzado a arder y no precisamente de mala manera. ¿De qué modo podría dejar ir solo a su novio vestido de mallas, azul y rojo, con todo su cuerpo marcado por esa tela que parecía adherirse encima?

 

No, definitivamente no tuvo más opción. Aunque cuando Jean sugirió que debía disfrazarse también, luego de un mortal NO, Altin finalmente aceptó con la condición de utilizar un personaje que tuviera también máscara. Ni de broma iba a dejar ver la expresión de enojo que tendría si alguien se le quedaba viendo al mayor. Y no, no estaba tampoco muy feliz de tener que usar zapatos con plataforma pero así era la vida, no quería verse tan pequeño y aun así JJ lo sobrepasaba en estatura. 

 

El día fue mejor de lo esperado. Luego de ser obligado a leerse unos cuantos cómics, más verse una película, finalmente creía que entendía al personaje, al menos para que quien quisiera tomarse una foto con ellos no reclamara por su falta de movimiento. Llevar dos espadas en la espalda era incómodo a morir, tener que formar un corazón con las manos era todavía peor, pero lo valía por escuchar las risas de Leroy y también por imaginar su sonrisa cuando le decía una frase de que al parecer “Calzaba perfecto con el personaje”. 

 

Cuando el evento terminó, finalmente salieron de allí y caminaron por la calle, tomados de la mano y todavía con sus trajes puestos. Jean-Jacques no deseaba quitarse la máscara pues le interesaba a lo sumo el estar dentro de su personaje y como salvador del día y amigable vecino, Spiderman, incluso se atrevió a ayudar a unos señores a cruzar la calle entre otras cosas. Otabek estaba cansado, pero no tanto como para no admirar al chico, a él y a todo su cuerpo. Y bueno, estar con máscara también ayudaba a decir cosas que de otro modo no hubiera podido comentar, no en medio de la calle y en voz alta. 

 

–¿Seguro que no quieres probar mi espada? –le preguntó mirando, fijamente, el trasero de Jean que se había adelantado para tirar una lata de refresco en el basurero que correspondía. 

–¿Eh?… ¿La verdad? –preguntó JJ y se le acercó para hablarle directamente al oído, a través de la tela que cubría las cabezas de ambos–.  _ Me encantaría que me atravesaras con tu espada, Beka _ –canturreo saliéndose del personaje y luego comenzó a reír. 

 

Otabek, lo tomó como un permiso, claro estaba. Sin dudarlo jaló a su chico del brazo y luego de llevarlo casi a corriendo a un callejón se subió la mitad de la máscara, subiendo la contraria también y luego de eso lo jaló contra él para besarlo mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en un acalorado y seguramente incorrecto abrazo. 

 

Jean-Jacques que jamás se negaba a las demostraciones de afecto, incluso si eran públicas, se inclinó sobre él dejándole traspasar por sus labios, directo a recorrer toda la boca del mayor que jadeo de manera hermosa mientras sus cuerpos parecían frotarse a través de esa tela tan delgada y tan sugerente. 

  
  


Un hombre alto que se encontraba justo en ese mismo callejón, al fondo, no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al rostro con expresión de notoria sorpresa. El chico que tenía a su lado no había visto la situación y parecía dispuesto a saltar pero el mayor lo tomó de sobre los hombros y lo jaló contra él en un amistoso abrazo. 

 

–¡¿Ves?! ¡¡Así de calientes nos veríamos besándonos!! Oh cielos~ –el verdadero Wade  observaba entre atónito y muy interesado la escena a pocos metros de ellos. 

 

Peter observó entonces lo que ocurría al inicio del callejón y un escalofrío le recorrió. 

 

–¡Cállate! ¡¿Q-qué están haciendo en plena calle?! –quería agregar también un ¿Por qué están vestidos justo así? Pero se lo guardó. 

–Yo soy el más alto eso sí, yo debería ir arriba… Mhm… ¿No crees que ese spiderman tiene el cuerpo más parecido al mío que al tuyo? 

–No sé que estás… ¡Hey! ¡¡Suéltame!! 

 

Deadpool, en vivo, había comenzado a tantear terreno en el cuerpo del otro superhéroe, con claro desconocimiento de lo que era el espacio personal. 

 

–Humn… Sería como cogerme a mi mismo, ¿No crees? –preguntó y le dio un apretón en el centro del trasero a lo que el chico a su lado dio un brinco y otro grito haciendo que los otros extraños se giraran a verlos. 

–¿Eh? Parece que no somos los únicos… –comentó Otabek mientras miraba a esos dos. Por alguna razón JJ se había quedado callado. 

–¡¡Te-Tenemos cosas que hacer!! –un golpe le dio al otro vestido de mallas, al verdadero Wade y comenzó a jalarlo con él para que se alejaran cuando antes de esos exhibicionistas. 

–¡Los adoro! ¡¡Gracias por mostrarme el futuro!! ¡Besos húmedos! –el mayor les enviaba besos a los fanáticos mientras todavía se lo llevaban lejos. 

–¿Puedes callarte? ¿Por favor? Gracias –murmuró todavía con un terrible dolor de cabeza Parker antes de desaparecer de allí haciendo uso de su telaraña.  

 

Altin que no entendía una palabra, se giró a ver a su chico. Al verlo con la boca abierta y todavía sin hablar, comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez le faltaba el aire, así que le quitó la máscara. Y se llevó el susto del día al ver la expresión atónita de Jean-Jacques. 

 

–¿Jean? ¿Mon cher? ¿Estás bien? Tal vez era un mejor disfraz que el nuestro, pero no tienes que exagerar… –comentó todavía confundido. 

–Beka… No… Esos… ¡Esos eran los reales! –el chillido de JJ no se hizo esperar. 

–¿Que eran qué?... ¿EEEEEHHHH?!!! 

 

A unas manzanas de distancia, Spiderman todavía jalaba a Deadpool sin querer siquiera mirarlo. El otro seguía diciendo cosas morbosas y encima riéndose de sus nulas respuestas, casi parecía que lo disfrutaba incluso si él no le decía nada. 

 

–Hey… ¿Seguro que no quieres probar mi espada? 

 

En vez de poder usar su espada, más de un golpe se llevó después de esa pregunta. Y bueno, luego si tuvieron que salvar el día. 

**Author's Note:**

> La comedia no es lo mío, pero si el JJBek y si lo wrong, so esto es lo que tenemos!
> 
> Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí, todavía más gracias si me dices que te pareció. 
> 
> Desde ya me declaro completamente desconocedora de detalles muy específicos de estos superhéroes, pero el reto del día era Crossover, y los fanarts definitivamente ayudan a la imaginación.
> 
> Saludos!!!!


End file.
